fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
II: Realms Collide/Script
Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide Before Battle * Shigure (as narrator): I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. Shortly after Kana took up the Noble Yato, a dragon's roar shook the town streets. If the town had residents before, they were nowhere to be seen now. The only people about were other children forced from their Deeprealms. To the east, a prince wandered with only his retainers for company. In the west, a callow butler encountered a knight errant upon her unruly horse. From nearby came the cry of a dragon crazed with grief... The wretched soul was none other than a second Kana. (scene transition to battle map) * Kana: RRRAWWRRGGRR! * Sophie: This isn't working, Dwyer! * Dwyer: This is the damndest thing... You'd think we'd be making SOME dent in him by now. * Sophie: I just don't have any other ideas but to try and knock some sense into him. Welp! It's worth one more try, at least! Hey, blockhead! Turn human again already! (Sophie attacks Kana) * Kana: RRRAWWRRGGRR! * Sophie: Oh no! Hitting him didn't make him any less angry... I'm out of ideas now. You're sure he wasn't a dragon when you first saw him, right? * Dwyer: Right. I saw this kid in the distance, hanging his head and sobbing. But as soon as I approached him, he started...glowing...and turned into that. * Sophie: What would make a dragon cry? * Dwyer: Maybe something sad happened to him. I wonder if he lost his parents, like us... * Sophie: Speak for yourself, buster! MY father isn't dead! We just got separated as I was escaping my Deeprealm. That's all. Didn't you say your father stayed behind to make sure you got away, too? I refuse to believe they're dead! * Dwyer: Well, there's no proof to the contrary. Last I saw my father, he was swamped by so many enemies, it'd take a miracle to— * Sophie: That's quitter talk, Dwyer! One more word, and you get the poky end of my spear. * Dwyer: Th-that won't be necessary. Please don't hit me... I happen to like wearing clothes. * Sophie: Then quit with the silly talk! Our dads are alive. And We're going to rescue them. End of story! Just think about how great it'll be to catch up with them after all this time... * Kana: RRRAWWRRGGRR! * Dwyer: Let's not start daydreaming until we've dealt with this guy. * Sophie: I'm used to having to wrestle Avel into behaving, but this is a whole other story. * Dwyer: The real problem is, all this commotion is bound to draw attention. It won't be long now before those strange soldiers spot us here. After all the trouble we had getting away, now we're standing still waiting for death. Damn you, Father. If I was going to die, I'd rather have done it fighting at your side... (scene transition) * Forrest: Err...has anyone the first notion of where we are? * Nina: I don't recognize any of this. You sure you're reading that thing right, Ophelia? * Ophelia: The guidance of the sacred Starshine Quartz never falters. Nor does my impeccable interpretation of its divine mandate. We'll be fine. I have it on mystic authority that we're heading for the Southern Cross. * Nina: That all sounds fine enough, and you do seem confident. But I'm starting to have second thoughts about trusting our fate to a plain ol' rock. * Ophelia: Excuse you! This is no mere rock. It's an arcane jewel that grants second sight to those attuned to it, such as my— * Nina: Right, but to be clear, this is just the backstory you made up for it, right? * Ophelia: Well...from a certain blinkered, FACTUAL perspective, yes, but... * Forrest: Oh dear. * Nina: Argh! Then all these directions we've been following are made-up gobbledygook, too! This is hopeless. The three of us finally meet up only to go nowhere fast. * Ophelia: I...I'm sorry... * Forrest: No, don't be. Your directions were as fine as any other when we have no goal in mind. That's a lovely stone, Ophelia. You seem to set great store by it. * Ophelia: Thank you. It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me as a good-luck charm as I was escaping my Deeprealm. He told me to go through first and not worry, since he'd follow soon after. He looked directly in my eyes as he said it, paying no heed to the enemies he fought... Not even when he was surrounded on all sides did he ever flinch. It was... He was... So cool. ...It almost brought tears to my eyes. * Forrest: Ophelia... * Ophelia: I believe with all my heart that he would never succumb, but... Despite my best efforts, sometimes I can't help but allow doubt to creep in. * Forrest: Don't let that little voice throw you, Ophelia. I'm sure he's fine. My story is another variation on yours. When the news of the war's end reached me, I hoped my parents would come claim me. But on the day I was due to leave for home, those monsters awaited me instead. Astride my noble horse as I rode for my life, I found Brynhildr along the path. I can't imagine Father would have cast it willingly aside. I fear the worst... * Ophelia: Forrest... * Nina: C-come on, you two! Don't let your imaginations run away with you. Did you actually SEE them die? No! So you can't lose hope! Look on the bright side: a father like mine won't be mourned much anyway. * Forrest: Don't be gauche, Nina. It doesn't suit you. * Nina: N-no, I mean it. There's no polite way to say, "My dad was a selfish jerk." He hardly ever visited me until he suddenly got it into his head to risk his life for me. He's there for five seconds before yelling at me to leave while he covers my escape... Being afraid he's dead is the most I've thought about him in years! This is so typical of him—nothing but bad news, every time! * Forrest: Nina... I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn without taking your feelings into account. * Nina: No need to apologize. Heck, I wish he'd helped Lord Leo instead of saving me. Just think—then you'd never have had to go through all this! * Forrest: Perish the thought! I don't know what I'd do without yours and Ophelia's company. You've been looking after me ever since the three of us set out. That's the last I want to hear about you wishing you hadn't been saved. Now, let's put our heads together and figure out a plan to save our parents. * Nina: You got it, boss. * Kana: RRRAWWRRGGRR! * Forrest: What the— Was that a roar I just heard? * Ophelia: Oh gods! There's a dragon on the loose! * Nina: And it's not alone. I could count at least five of those no-good troops surrounding it. * Ophelia: Y-you do? Where?! How could my second sight have failed me...?! * Nina: Don't beat yourself up over it. Us thieves are trained to spot things we shouldn't. * Forrest: Some of those people around the dragon... I don't think they're its enemies. They may be in danger as well. * Nina: The way things are going, they're all going to get themselves killed. * Forrest: Hmm... * Nina: What's your call, Forrest? Save them or keep on walking? As your retainers, we'll follow your lead either way. * Ophelia: Though if you want my sage and cunning counsel, it would be better to help them. * Forrest: Then that is what we shall do. Even in the face of such terrible opposition, we can't watch them die before our eyes. It would be a disgrace to the bloodline of Nohr. * Ophelia: Well put! Gird yourselves and prepare to do glorious battle for, er...Team Forrest! * Nina: We'll be behind you all the way!! * Forrest: Very gracious of you. But please, don't strain yourselves on my behalf, hmm? * Nina: Whatever you say, boss! Battle Begins Talk with Forrest and Dwyer (Note: After talking with Dwyer you can no longer talk to Sophie) * Forrest: Are you all right? * Dwyer: Who's asking? * Forrest: My name is Forrest. I'm no enemy; we came investigating the dragon's roar. When I say "we," I refer to my friends Nina and Ophelia here. What can you tell us about this dragon, hmmm? * Dwyer: Not much, apart from that it was a person before it transformed into that thing. Nothing we've done has gotten through to him at all. I hate just to leave the guy alone here, but... * Forrest: No, I take your point. But you see, our enemy has noticed the dragon's presence and is closing in. If you don't move quickly away, I'm afraid you will meet a swift end here. * Dwyer: Seriously? I knew it couldn't be long until they found us, but yeesh. Dying here was not on my to-do list today. * Forrest: Worry not. We have an escape route in mind. If we can break through their ranks, there's an exit to the north. Step lively! * Dwyer: Got it. I appreciate the help, by the way. The name's Dwyer. That goofball over there, riding the mangy horse, is Sophie. * Forrest: Dwyer and Sophie. I'll remember that. Pleased to make your acquaintance. * Dwyer: The pleasure's mine. It's not every day I'm rescued by a beautiful woman. * Forrest: Hahah, well, about that... * Dwyer: Oh! Goodness me. It's DEFINITELY not every day I'm rescued by a beautiful man. Talk with Forrest and Sophie (Note: After talking with Sophie you can no longer talk to Dwyer) * Forrest: Are you all right? * Sophie: Yikes! Who are you?! * Forrest: My name is Forrest. I'm no enemy; we came investigating the dragon's roar. When I say "we," I refer to my friends Nina and Ophelia here. What can you tell us about this dragon, hmmm? * Sophie: Poor guy. He was like that when I got here. I wish I knew what happened... I tried to knock some sense into him, but I didn't get too far with that approach. It seemed a shame to abandon him, though, so I'm staying by his side. * Forrest: That's very noble of you. But you see, our enemy has noticed the dragon's presence and is closing in. If you don't move quickly away, I'm afraid you will meet a swift end here. * Sophie: Eeeeep! That explains all the yelling and marching sounds. A-am I going to die here? * Forrest: Worry not. We have an escape route in mind. If we can break through their ranks, there's an exit to the north. Step lively! * Sophie: Whew! Will do! I'm Sophie, by the way. The moony troubadour over there is Dwyer. * Forrest: Sophie and Dwyer. I'll remember that. Pleased to make your acquaintance. * Sophie: Same here! I'm so excited to have another girl on the team! * Forrest: Hahah, well, about that... * Sophie: Hmm? Oh, I didn't mean you, haha! I was talking about that beautiful filly of yours! Defeated Quotes After Battle * Forrest: Did everyone make it through in one piece, more or less? * Ophelia: Yes, I'm still keeping body and soul together. * Nina: We made it...somehow. * Sophie: Uh, don't look now, but something's going on with the dragon! * Dwyer: What?! (screen flashes white) * Kana: Owww... * Forrest: Welcome back to the world of the bipedal. * Kana: *pant* *pant* What happened to me? * Forrest: You transformed into a dragon. It was a remarkable sight to behold. * Kana: Huh?! I was a dragon? I don't remember that... I didn't do anything bad, did I? Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone! * Sophie: No worries. It was just a minirampage. You didn't attack any of us. * Kana: Whew. OK. * Ophelia: So, why were you scaly? A wizard's curse? The bite of a weredragon? * Kana: I don't know. I just remember being really sad. Some scary-looking people came to my home...and my mama... She stood between me and them... * Nina: Don't tell me, let me guess: she told you to run while she stayed behind. * Kana: Yeah! How did you know? She gave me her sword and said to go far away. I always wanted to fight like my mama, so I've been practicing with my sword. But...when she needed me, I was too afraid to do anything. I left my mama behind...alone... Then I guess I walked out here and fell asleep. * Dwyer: And I bet we can fill in the rest. * Sophie: I know how upset you must be. Dwyer and I went through the same thing... * Ophelia: How tragic... * Sophie: Yep. Strange enemies, separated from our parents, "save yourselves," all of it. * Nina: There's more going on here than any of us realized. There must be some reason why all of us were attacked at once. * Forrest: A dragon's strength would go a long way toward helping solve the mystery. Used judiciously, I think it could be just what we need to save our parents. * Kana: But...if I can turn into a dragon, why couldn't I do it before?! Why now, and now when my mama needed me?! * Forrest: Er, please calm down... * Kana: It's not enough that I saved myself! I should've saved my mama, too. It's because of me that she's... *sniff* *sob* Waaaahhhh... * Dwyer: Uh-oh. I think we're about to have an angry dragon on our hands again. * Forrest: I'm sorry. This hurts me more than it will hurt you. (Forrest attacks Kana with Brynhildr) * Kana: OUCH! * Forrest: I hate to be so brutish. I did try to go as easy on you as possible... But you must understand that time does not flow in reverse. You can still help your mother, but only by looking forward, not back. None of us could help our parents, and yet you don't see us frozen with grief. * Kana: None of you? * Forrest: Yes. Without exception, each of us left our parents behind to fight for us. But rather than weep over our loss, we keep hope alive of finding them. I expect you feel alone without your mama, but we're here for you now. So dry those eyes. You're a brave warrior in our stalwart band now. * Kana: A brave warrior? Me? * Forrest: I don't see any other little dragons here. Do you? * Kana: Haha...that would be silly, huh? Thanks, everyone. I won't cry anymore. And I promise I'll learn how to control my dragon powers. If I can do that, can I join your team? * Forrest: Of course! * Kana: Thank you! I'll try really hard! (CG image of Forrest holding Brynhildr) * Forrest: Gracious! I've never seen my father's Brynhildr glow like this before. * Kana: My sword's glowing, too! Do you think it's because it's close to your book? Whoaaaa! (Yato transforms into Grim Yato) * Kana: The Yato changed shape! * Forrest: You don't suppose... Could this be the legendary Grim Yato? * Kana: Wh-what did you call it? * Forrest: My father told me about the sacred weapons of the world once. The golden blade, Yato, upon exposure to one, becomes the Grim Yato. I suppose the royal tome Brynhildr qualifies as one of these. A second sacred weapon, if we had one, would achieve the Shadow Yato. * Kana: The Grim Yato and Shadow Yato... (scene transition) * Kana: I know I can help the fight now that I have this sword! * Forrest: I look forward to your contributions. * Sophie: Dang! You know you've got a cool magic sword going when it GLOWS! * Ophelia: My maiden heart flutters at the sight! And the Grim Yato... I couldn't have named it better myself! * Nina: Heheh...nice. The two of you come together and literal sparks fly... * Dwyer: Is that all you can think about, even now?! * Forrest: Welcome aboard, at any rate. I'm thrilled to gain another ally. Er... That's strange. We haven't introduced ourselves yet, but I almost thought... Ungh...my head... * Kana: Forrest! Are you OK?! * Forrest: I'm fine. I just felt a splitting pain in my head for a moment. But you know my name, I see. I take it my reputation precedes me? * Kana: Huh?! Don't be weird, Forrest! Of course I know your name! * Forrest: And without me having properly introduced myself... Tsk, tsk. I take it you overheard it while in dragon form? * Kana: Um...is this not a joke? What's going on here? Hey, Sophie, Dwyer! Ophelia! Nina, too! What happened to Forrest? Why did he forget who I am? * Nina: I, uh... Are we SUPPOSED to know each other already? Because I don't remember introducing myself to you. So how did you know my name? * Kana: This isn't funny, Nina! Of course I know your name! Don't tell me you forgot me, too... It's me! Kana! * Ophelia: Kana... Kana... Hmm. * Sophie: The name does sound kind of familiar for some reason. * Dwyer: Does it? I don't think I've ever met anyone called that. * Kana: What? C'mon, everyone... Why can't you remember who I am? * ??? (Azura): It's all right, Kana. Once this is over, they will be restored to normal. Along with the memories they've lost... (scene transition; the ghost of Azura appears) * Kana: Azura! Is it really you?! * Azura: Yes. So...you remember me... * Kana: Sure! You were a good friend to my mama, right? But why are you all...glowy? Oh, right...I think I remember. After the war, you... Huh?! Now I can't remember what I was going to say. How come? * Azura: *sigh* We may have less time than I hoped for. You'll soon forget me, too. Just as the others did. Just as everyone has forgotten you. * Sophie: Did we forget Kana? I feel like I would remember doing that. * Ophelia: Inconceivable! As he is my friend, his name is etched into the Companion Compendium. Though, er...I seem to have neglected to bring it with me from my Deeprealm. * Forrest: I'm so sorry, Kana. Though you clearly remember me, I don't recall you. * Kana: It's OK. It doesn't sound like there's anything you can do about it. I remember you all, and that's good enough for me. I won't let it get to me. After all, I have the Grim Yato now. Plus, I can turn into a dragon! * Azura: I regret to tell you that it would be dangerous for you to transform now. Without more control over your dragon form, you could go berserk again. * Kana: R-really? Aww... * Azura: But I have a solution. I'll crystallize your impulse to transform in a stone. That way, you won't give in to it and become a dragon against your will. (magic noise) * Kana: Thank you! I'll take good care of it. * Azura: I have faith that you will. * Nina: Here's what I don't get. You said we'll forget things, but WHAT things? Because I still remember my father and all my time spent in the Deeprealm. * Forrest: My memories of home are just as vivid. And I still recognize Ophelia and Nina. Why is it that Kana is the only sticking point in my memory? * Azura: It does seem strange, doesn't it? * Forrest: Pardon? * Azura: Perhaps it isn't memory loss at all. Maybe you've never met this Kana who met you. I couldn't really say. Memories aren't something you collect intentionally. Nor do you abandon them deliberately. It's like rain. It falls where it will, forms pools and then evaporates. The next day, there's no trace of the water that was there. * Kana: Is there no way to stop ourselves from forgetting things? There has to be! * Azura: Unfortunately, I don't know of a way. If one exists, you must find it yourselves. I could tell you the truth now, but it would only evaporate from your minds. The only thing to do for now is to press onward. * Kana: Mrrgh... * Azura: Don't worry. As I said, your memories will be restored once this is all over. But even if they aren't...it's practically the same as never having known. From your perspective, there'll be nothing to be sad about. * Ophelia: Nothing to be sad about? Forgetting one's friends is the most dire tragedy! * Dwyer: Yeah. If everyone forgets you, you might as well be dead. * Azura: True enough. One's memories can be as previous a thing as one's life. You might almost consider them interchangeable. * Kana: What? How? * Azura: That's a question best left unanswered for now. But listen well. If you ever need to weigh memories against something else asked of you... When the time comes, make sure you choose what you can't afford to lose. * Kana: Huh? (scene transition) * Shigure: (singing) Embrace the dark you call a home... ♪ Gaze upon an empty, white throne ♪ A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise... A song for those who choose the black rose over the cherry blossom. And a curse keeping a dragon from attaining his own private paradise... The curse affects all those who visit the invisible kingdom. The key to escaping it is the stone left behind by the dragon. Follow those who hold it, and never stray from their path. To do so means succumbing to the curse and forgetting all that you knew. Your purpose in life... Those you hold most dear... Even your innermost feelings will be washed away on the tide. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script